Differences Aside
by Spazzer Monkey
Summary: When Harry and Ron get involved in a Dark plan, Hermione teams up with a likely ally...but they become more than friends. REVIEW! ABANDONED This fic is up for adoption...if you would like to adopt and continue it, email me!
1. Dueling Club

Author's note:I really, really want to thank Siria Snape for her idea for this specific pairing.Who?I'm not telling!Hermione and someone…you'll figure it out by the end of this part.Ok, now, where was I?Oh yeah.

Disclaimer:Nothing belongs to me.It's all JK Rowling's.All of it.

Please, please, please!!Review!If you don't like who or what I'm writing about, tough cookies.I'm writing it.=)Anywhoo, on with the story!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why haven't they gotten here yet?"

"Ron, why do you care about the first-years?"

"Hermione," Ron said, "when they get here, they'll be sorted.When they're done being sorted, we get food!"

"Yeah!" chimed Harry, who was going through a growth spurt (finally).

All three heads snapped up as the doors to the great hall burst open, spurting a stream of eleven-year-olds.The first-years were watching the faculty table with great interest.Dumbledore was gazing out into the crowd, his blue eyes twinkling, deep in thought.Snape was sneering at the new students, most likely trying to figure out which ones would be evil enough to be welcome in his house. 

The new students were led by Professor McGonagall, who directed them to the front of the hall while Professor Flitwick brought out the sorting hat.He set the ancient hat on a stool and stood to the side, ready to read names off of a scroll.

"About time!"

"Harry!"

Just as Hermione said this, the sorting hat opened its mouth and sang._(A/N- I'm no good at writing songs, sorry!Just imagine)_When it had finished, the whole hall started cheering.Professor Flitwick started going through the list of names, and Hermione's two companions simultaneously moaned with hunger.

"Blackman, Kylia," rang Flitwick's squeaky voice.A small black girl with her hair in hundreds of tiny braids, ornately arranged on top of her head stepped up.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat screamed.

"This'll take forever!Ohhh, I need sustenance," Harry whined.

"Damn it, Harry, you'd think the friggin' Boy Who Lived could handle a few minutes of hunger!"

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the sorting was over.Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet, saying, "I rise only to say I'll make announcements after dinner!Eat up!"

Harry and Ron cheered as they filled their plates with fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Mmm, Hermione, I needed this…Oh, gawd…I'm in heaven!" 

"I'm glad to hear that, Ron.It's great that you didn't starve to death in the half hour you were away from food," she replied sarcastically.

"You know, Mione, you domt habe to be so mean," Harry said through his dinner.He swallowed, and continued, "Growing men need food."

She sighed, and shook her head.Once more, the headmaster rose, made a few small announcements, and sent everyone to their dorms.As Hermione was a prefect, she led the new first-year Gryffindors to their dormitory.

When they got to the painting of a grossly obese woman in a pink dress, she turned to the first years and said, "Ok, this is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.Just tell this nice lady the password, and she'll let you in."The painting beamed, and Hermione told her the password, which was "Razzmaspaz."

The portrait swung open, and the seventy or so witches and wizards in Gryffindor slowly made their way through the tunnel.Once inside, Harry, Ron, and Hermione collapsed into fluffy chairs by the fireplace.

"So, Harry…have you heard from Sirius lately?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we write pretty frequently…he's been staying at Lupin's house," Ron sniggered. 

"What?Anyway, he's been doing good, and hasn't been too much of an annoyance, as far as telling me what to do."

"That's good," said Hermione."Sirius was always one of my favorite people to talk to.So experienced with the world."

"Hermione…you don't…_fancy_ Sirius, do you?"

"RON!No, of course not!Eww, he's what, twenty years older than me?That's just wrong."

"Yeah, sure…whatever.Hey, I'm going to bed, 'kay?I'll see you guys in the morning.You coming Harry?"

"Yeah, Ron, I'll be there in a minute," Harry called after him as Ron ran up the stairs to the sixth-year boys' dorm.Harry looked back at Hermione.

"You know, Sirius likes talking to you too." And he ran upstairs.

Hermione watched his retreating back before turning and marching up to her own room.Changing into her pajamas, she sighed and collapsed on her bed."Goodnight…" she whispered to no one in particular, and fell asleep.

[]^The Next Morning^[]

Hermione groaned as she slapped her offending alarm clock."Why, oh why, does school have to start so early?" she asked Lavender, another girl in her year.Lavender just shrugged and left the room, heading for breakfast.Hermione rose and threw on her robe, hoping to take a shower before classes started—she always liked being alert.

She trudged her way to the girl's bathroom and dropped her robe.Sighing, she stepped into the hot shower, smiling at the feeling she got from the warm water on her bare flesh.She shampooed her hair quickly and got out, drying herself with a charm.

Soon enough, she was ready to face the day, and wandered down to the Great Hall.Harry and Ron were already there, heads bent in conversation, both with stupid grins on their faces.

"Morning you two!" she said cheerfully, as she handed out the schedules given to her by Professor McGonagall.

"Looks like we start the day with Defense against the Dark Arts.That'll be fun!"

"Huh?Did you say something Hermione?"Ron looked up stupidly.

Harry apparently hadn't even noticed her presence.

"Oh, hi…um, I mean, good morning, Mione!"

"Wow, Harry, Ron, you guys are either really tired, or something's up."

"Oh, it's nothing," Ron replied, a little too quickly.

Luckily for Ron, the morning mail came just then.Both Hermione and Harry got copies of the Daily Prophet, and Pigwidgeon simply came to visit Ron.He sat, twittering, on top of Ron's head, much to his annoyance.

"Hey, Ron!Check this out!" Harry exclaimed.

"What is it?Is You-Know-Who finally dead?"

"No, but there's an ad for self-defense courses!Let's sign up, then we'll know more curses and blocks and stuff for the next time we go head-to-head with Voldemort!" Harry was obviously excited, and both Ron and Hermione winced at the Dark Lord's name.

"That's a great idea!Sign me up!"

"I don't know you two," Hermione interjected. "Do you know who teaches it?"

"Umm…no, it doesn't say.It says you'll get all the information once you've signed up." Harry took out his wand and, using a severing charm, cut out the ad.He then said, "Engorgio!" and the ad was enlarged.

Self-Defense Lessons

-Do you fear the wrath of

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?

Are you a Muggle-Born who's

afraid of Dark Wizards?

Do you just want to learn

to have more fun dueling?

Self-Defense Lessons are for you!

Send reply owl to Daily Prophet, Ad #743

"Wow, Harry, sign us both up!I'm going to be able to kick your ass in dueling finally!" Ron was overjoyed.

"I still have bad feelings about this…" Hermione started, but Harry interrupted her.

"Hermione, what would be bad about this?But if you don't want to be signed up, we won't enroll you.Okay?"

"Fine."

Harry whipped out a piece of parchment and a quill, and replied to the ad.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Please enroll Harry Potter and Ron Weasley in the self-defense courses.Any information may be sent directly to Harry Potter, it will be given by him to Ron Weasley.Thank you._

_ _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter and Ron Weasley_

He rolled up the parchment and called his owl, Hedwig, to his side.He tied it to her leg, and telling her where to deliver it, sent the owl on her way.

"Come on, you guys, let's get to class…I want to see who's our new teacher!No one was in the DATDA spot last night at the feast…"

"Yeah, Hermione, that's a good idea.Let's go," agreed Harry, so the trio rose and started down the corridor to the classroom.Harry reached the door first, and opened it gingerly, fearing Snape might be there.But a friendly face greeted him.

"Professor Lupin!" cried Hermione when she saw his face. "What are you doing back?"

"Oh, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore owled me when he couldn't find a new teacher.It turns out, after your third year, he actually got letters from people that said I should stay.I guess they remembered me from when I was at school, and figured I wasn't too dangerous." Professor Lupin grinned evilly at them as he said this, and they all ran to his desk.

"So, professor, what are we going to be focusing on this year?" Ron inquired.

"Well, I was thinking we'd start out with basic identifying tips for Voldemort's supporters, you know, other than the Dark Mark.Reasons to be even slightly suspicious, since you never can be too careful.Then, maybe we'll work on some more Dark creatures."

"Oh cool!Are we finally going to learn about werewolves?I mean, in depth?" Harry was quite curious about his favorite professor.

"Yeah, professor," Hermione added, "you could start that section with, 'Now class, for your werewolf lesson, I'd like you to all meet me here at sunset.'"

The rest of the class finally started filing in, staring at the four people laughing at the front of the room.Harry, Ron, and Hermione all took their seats, and Professor Lupin began.

"Hi!I'm back!Today, we're going to be studying the identifying actions of Dark wizards."He turned around and started drawing a crude picture of a skull with a snake entwined around it.

"This is a really bad drawing of the Dark Mark.Every Death Eater has this burned into the flesh of his or her left forearm, so you obviously, would be able to tell if you saw that.So if you know someone who _never_ wears short-sleeved shirts, or never allows you to see their left arm, that could be a reason.I'm not saying that your best friend might be a Death Eater without your knowledge, but it has happened in the past." He looked at the three best friends sitting in the front row, and frowned slightly.

"Another thing to remember about followers of the Dark Lord is that they're usually willing to do ANYTHING to help Him along, being as his wrath is much, much worse than the punishment of any other."

The class of eighteen (it was a double lesson, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs) all bent down over their desks, scribbling notes as Professor Lupin lectured about the dangers of getting involved in Dark sorcery.

All too soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, and the students split up.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room after lunch, okay?" Hermione called to her friends, who nodded and sped off together, towards their next class.Hermione dug her schedule out of her bag, and checking it, saw that she had Arithmancy next.She desperately wanted to skip it, since she wasn't in any sort of mood for that, but as a Prefect, she was in no position to blow it off.

After lunch, Hermione went to the common room, looking for Harry and Ron, but to no avail.They were nowhere to be found.As she sat, waiting, in one of the soft armchairs, Harry's owl, Hedwig, came soaring through the window, carrying a letter addressed to Harry.Hermione relieved the owl of her burden, and Hedwig perched herself on the girl's shoulder, affectionately nibbling on her ear.Hermione saw that the letter was from the Daily Prophet, a response to Harry and Ron's enrollment in the self-defense classes.Looking around her and seeing no one, she decided to open the letter.She was curious, after all.

_Dear Messrs. Potter and Weasley,_

_Thank you for enrolling in the Self-Defense Course.Classes will be held at 752 Kampburn Ave., Hogsmeade every Tuesday evening from 8:30-10:30.Cost of enrollment is 3 galleons and 4 sickles per person.Classes will be taught by a Mr. Michael Blake and a Ms. Natalie Hatch.Bring your wand._

_ _

_Sincerely,_

_Michael Blake_

_Natalie Hatch_

_ _

"Why's it so late?You'd think they could have it on Saturday morning or something…" she wondered aloud to Hedwig.She folded the letter up neatly and stuffed it in her pocket, to give to Harry once she saw him.Heading up the stairs to her room, she realized she was genuinely worried about Harry and Ron, so went back to the common room and sat at a table.Taking out a piece of parchment and a quill, she started a letter.

Dear Sirius,

Hello, it's Hermione.Um, I don't really know what to say, considering I've never written to you before.But I think it's important. I'm worried about Harry and Ron.They found an advertisement in the Daily Prophet for some Self-Defense lessons, and enrolled.That's not too bad.But they got the information about the classtoday and the class is late at night.I'm probably worrying about nothing, but I've got a bad feeling about this.Write back, please! 

Your Friend,

Hermione Granger

PS~The classes are taught by a Michael Blake and a Natalie Hutch…those names sound familiar.Oh well.

Goodnight!

HG

She sighed, and read over her work.Nodding, she folded it in a neat package and headed for the Owlery to mail it.She found a brown barn owl to send her letter, and securing it tightly, sent the owl out the window.She watched it fade into the sunset, and walked back to the common room.

[]Across the country, the next afternoon[]

Sirius Black was sitting on a couch watching television when he heard an owl tapping on the glass.Getting up, he realized he didn't recognize the brown owl that was giving himself a concussion on the glass of the living room window.Sirius rushed to the owl, relieving it of the small burden it carried.Setting it down, he unfolded the letter.It was from Hermione."That's odd," he thought, seeing as he had never gotten a letter from her before."Something must be really bugging her."

As he read it, he started to get suspicious himself."Michael Blake…Natalie Hutch…I know those names from somewhere…" he wondered aloud."Where though?"

Once he sat down to write his response, though, he realized that he had no idea what to write.Chewing on the end of his quill, he decided he'd better talk to her in person.

Dear Hermione,

I recognize those names you told me, but I can't figure out just yet where I heard them.Meet me in Moony's office on Friday night at nine-we can talk then.I'm sending him a letter telling him the plans, but he won't care.Thanks for alerting me.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

He sent it back with that same owl, and resumed his position on the couch.

[]back at Hogwarts[]

Hermione woke up from a nap to see Harry and Ron climbing through the portrait hole, still with those stupid grins on their faces.They spotted her and ran over to where she was propping herself up on her elbows.

"Hey you guys, where have you been?" she asked them.

"Ah, nowhere.Just wandering, trying to torment Malfoy as usual," Harry answered with a superior tone to his voice.

"Suuuuure.I'll believe that one," she retorted.

"Oh, before I forget…" she continued."This came for you yesterday, Harry.I took it so Hedwig wouldn't have to sit here waiting for you to arrive, and I forgot to give it to you this morning.I never saw you guys last night."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing.Hermione looked at them questioningly, but decided she'd rather not know.

"I'm going to the library, you guys, okay?" But they didn't even answer.

Hermione had no intention of going to the library.Instead, she headed towards Professor Lupin's room, hoping to talk to him.She had just received her reply from Sirius that evening, and was anxious to find out if they had Lupin's approval to meet there.

She went to knock, but before she even touched the door, it opened, and Professor Lupin stuck his head out. 

"I saw you coming on the Map, Hermione," he said, smiling at her."Care for some tea?"

"Yes, please, professor!" she replied, entering and sitting on the couch.

He quickly conjured up some tea, which he set between them.

"So, what are you up to tonight, Hermione?"

"Well, I just got a letter from Sirius.He wants to talk to me."

"Ahh, yes…we talked today.Says you're worried about Harry."

"Yeah, though I don't know why.Ever since term ended last year, he's practically ignored me.I mean, he still talks to me and everything, but we never do anything anymore.He and Ron are always going off doing stuff together, with stupid grins plastered on their faces."She stopped when Lupin sniggered.

"What?" she asked, defiantly.

"Oh, nothing.Forget that I laughed…That just brings back memories."

"Um, ok…" she said, with a curious look on her face.

"So," she continued."Can we use your office?Sirius and I really need to talk."

"Yes, of course.He's using my whole house now, surely one evening in my office won't be too bad."

She smiled at him."Thank you, professor."

He smiled back."You're welcome, Hermione."

The next few days flew by, and before she knew it, Friday had arrived.At eight-thirty, Hermione left the common room (she hadn't seen Harry or Ron since dinner two hours earlier) heading for Professor Lupin's office.Turning the corner before his classroom, she was surprised to see a large, shaggy black dog sitting in the middle of the corridor.When he saw her, the dog got up and plodded over to her.Together they walked into Lupin's office.

Thanks again to Siria Snape for this idea.(Figured it out yet?Hint…the doggy will soon be really good friends with a certain know-it-all)And once more, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!*bows, and skips away*


	2. Sirius Black

Author's note:Ok, Chapter 2 is posted (at the same time as chapter 1), but I still have a note or two.

Thank you to Professor Melissa Ivory, for reading chapter one, and for incessantly saying "I can't criticize if there's no criticizing needed!" about my work.Thank you for lying, Melissa!

Disclaimer:As usual, everything HP related (aka EVERYTHING) belongs to JK Rowling…but I own Sirius' soul…that's mine…along with his green silk boxers…and his black vinyl pants…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as the two were shut securely in Professor Lupin's office, Sirius regained his human form.Hermione was shocked, to say the least.She had, for some reason, figured he'd look roughly the same as he did at the end of her fourth year—she had only seen him twice that year, and once before that, in the Shrieking Shack.

He had changed drastically for the better.Instead of thin, sallow cheeks, his face had a fuller, healthier look, and he had a nice tan.His hair was still long, though it had been trimmed to his shoulders.Recently washed, it gleamed ebony.

Across from her, Sirius was having the same realization.He hadn't seen Hermione at all her fifth year; Harry and Ron had visited him twice, but Hermione never joined them.She had changed, too.Her hair, now past the bushy stage, fell down her back in soft, lazy chestnut curls.She was taller, too, now standing at 5'9".Having gotten rid of her buck teeth in her fourth year, she was quite attractive.

Simultaneously, they realized they were staring at each other, and quickly averted their eyes.

"Well, getting back to business," Sirius began."Do you have a copy of the letter?"

She took a folded piece of parchment from the pocket of her robe and handed it to him.

"I copied it after I wrote to you, before I gave Harry the original."

"Good…" he mumbled, looking over the paper.Abruptly, he looked back up at her.

"Hermione, I remembered where I've heard these names."

"Really?You did?Where?" she was squirming anxiously in her seat, frantically wondering if her concern was authentic.

"Michael Blake and Natalie Hutch are two of the less common aliases used by the Death Eaters."

Hermione gasped, and he continued.

"These names, among others, 'belong' to the Death Eaters.They have birth records, all of the things they'd need to make a bank account, get jobs, do anything you or I could do.In Azkaban," he said, "I'd hear them saying these names occasionally.Mind you, it was only a few times, but I still heard them.And before I was sentenced, I was an Auror—I stumbled across these names once or twice before.In this case, I'd say that these are probably young, foreign followers, probably pretty new to the clan.I couldn't say for sure."

Hermione was speechless for a moment, but quickly regained herself.

"But…but, Sirius, why would they be after Harry again?Can't they just leave him alone for once?Our third year was the only Dark-Lord-free year, but we were stressed out cause we thought you were hunting Harry down…And last year…poor Harry…"

Sirius stood up and walked over to where she was sitting.Landing next to her, he put a reassuring arm around her shoulder.

"Hermione, I don't know why he's trying this angle.But I do know that he's not a quitter.If he wants something, he's going to keep trying for it until he gets it, or he dies.We have to tell Harry, but not quite yet.We need to find out what we're up against before moving any further."He grinned weakly at her, and she turned to him and threw her arms around his waist.He was startled, to say the least.

"What was that for?"

"Thanks, Sirius."She was still holding him.

"You're welcome, Mione.I want you to know—if you ever need anything, feel free to ask.I remember how Lily was, being Muggle-born…she'd always write to her parents, asking them questions about our world, then remember that she knew more about it than they did."He looked away quickly, hiding his face from her.She unhooked her arms from around his waist, and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Sirius, you need to stop blaming yourself for their deaths.As I understand, they agreed to use him—it's Pettigrew's fault, not yours!"

But he just shook his head and transformed, refusing to return.Sighing, she rose to her feet and moved to the door.When she got there, she turned around and said, "Goodbye, Sirius.I'll meet you here next Friday, okay?"

The large black dog nodded his head and went to the couch in Professor Lupin's private study, leaving Hermione alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The weekend passed quite slowly for Hermione, considering she was thoroughly bored the entire time.She only saw Harry and Ron at meals, and even then they ignored her.They always had their heads bent together, and those stupid grins were constantly present.She had given up on them, so became better friends with Ginny Weasley.But Ginny had that same stupid grin as well…hers was more of a lovesick expression though.

Sunday at breakfast, Ginny and Hermione were deep in conversation, and it appeared that Harry and Ron had slept in, something they did frequently on weekends.

"So, Ginny, who's the man in your life?I pray you've gotten over Harry."

"Hermione!Why do you pray that?"

"I don't know, it seems like a crush like yours has been focused too long on him.And you seem…worse, almost.Like you were your first year."

"Oh, please!I got over him last year."

"So, who's the new guy in your life?"

But Ginny just pretended to be immersed in eating her corn flakes.Hermione tried again.

"Ok, ok, it's not Harry.But there is someone…can I guess?"

"Oh, I suppose, but you're not going to get it.Let's play twenty questions.But if you lose, I'm not going to tell you, deal?"

"Deal.Ok, is he your age?"

"No."

"Older?"

"Yes."

"My age?"

"Yes."

"Gryffindor?"

"No."

"REALLY? Hmm…Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"Hufflepuff?"

"No."

"Oh.My.God.Not Slytherin?"

"Not Slytherin, I was messing with you.It is Gryffindor."

"Oh, okay then…you had me scared!"

"My pleasure, Hermione."

"Um, let's see…sixth year Gryffindor?"

"Correct."

"Not Harry?"

"Right again."

"I'm trusting you that it's not Ron…"

"Eww!That's just wrong.No, I'm not seeing my brother."

"Hmmm…Seamus?"

"Damn it!"

"I'm right?It's Seamus?"

"Yep,we started seeing each other over the summer."

"Wow, Ginny, that's so cool!I'm happy for you."

Ginny grinned, "Thanks, Hermione…I hope you find someone soon!You'll be the only one not hooked up!"

Hermione either ignored Ginny's last comment, or didn't hear, but either way, she made no signs that she had heard.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Next Friday

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the early hours of the morning, Hermione woke up from an interesting dream.Straining to remember it, she reached for the diary she kept almost religiously.Turning on her light, she flipped to the first blank page.

September 16, 1996

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I had the most interesting dream last night.In it, I was a wolf, maybe a dog, I'm not sure.But I was running with a pack under a clear sky with a nearly-full moon, when all of a sudden, a large black dog (A Newfoundland?Snuffles?) came running towards me.I completely abandoned my pack, and went running with him instead.Oh, Diary, it was beautiful.There was snow covering the ground, and the two of us were running side by side, playing in the cool night air.Was it…no, I hope I wasn't dreaming about Harry's Godfather…I mean, he is a very nice man, very attractive too, but dreaming about him?The only men I dream about are the ones I'm close to, or the ones I wish to be close to.Harry, Ron, Draco, they fill my dreams.Not Sirius.Oh, god.I think I love Sirius._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_Sincerely,_**

Hermione

She read and reread her diary entry, each time the truth became painfully clear.She loved Sirius Black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Friday Night

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That evening, Hermione shuffled through the hallways on the way to Professor Lupin's office.When she arrived, Sirius wasn't there yet, so she sat, waiting, on the couch.Realizing she was a bit tired, she curled up on her side, and fell asleep.

//Sirius' POV//

I rushed down the hall as Padfoot, since I had been late arriving at the school.I figured that Mione would be there already, considering the fact I was almost a half hour late.I reached Moony's office in record time, only to find her asleep.I transformed, and walked over to her silent figure.

I had always been intrigued by this girl, facing adversaries, being the top in every class.Though he was my godson, I always thought Harry was rather boring.She, however, was amazing.She knew things at thirteen, when I met her, that I hadn't learned until I was twenty or more.

When I reached her side, I knelt at her side, just watching.She really was quite beautiful.I smiled and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.Feeling my fingers on her cheek, her eyelids fluttered and she woke up.

"Sirius?Is that you?"

"Yes, Mione, it's me, sorry I'm late."She yawned, and sat up.

"It's no problem, really.I didn't sleep well last night…I had a dream…"

"Tell me about it."

//End Sirius' POV//

She smiled at him and told him about her dream.She didn't mention how she had never dreamt of someone she didn't love before.When she had finished, they sat there, side by side in Lupin's office, neither saying a word.Finally, Sirius broke the silence.

"You dreamt about me?" he asked her.

"I think so…I don't know any other big, black dogs!"They laughed together, and she decided to tell him her findings.

"Sirius, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, go for it.What is it, Mione?"

"Um, I'm not really sure how to say this.I guess what I'm aiming for is, well, whenever I dream of someone or something specific, they're always big parts of my life.I frequently dream of Harry and Ron, last year almost every night I dreamt of Draco Malfoy.My parents are always quite significant, as is Crookshanks.But, I guess what I'm trying to say, is I only dream about those I care for."

"Are you saying you like me?"She was surprised to hear him say that, as he was twenty years her senior.

"Um, well, hmm, I, um, well…yeah."

Sirius laughed, with a big grin on his face.

"Man, I thought I had lost that touch back in school."

"What touch?"

"I haven't heard someone talk that incoherently in years.This must be serious."She blushed deep pink and hid her face in her hands, crying.

"Oh, Mione, don't take it badly!I'm quite flattered, actually.I've always preferred your company to that of Harry and Ron, but don't let them know that."

She looked at him, her eyes bloodshot and tears were running down her cheeks.He wiped them away with his thumb, and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I don't think you're in any condition to work today.You wanna go for a walk?I'm leash-trained."She giggled and agreed.He transformed, and together they went out into the grounds.

When they were well out of sight of the school, he transformed back.Feeling bold, she walked closer to him, and he wrapped one arm around her.She immediately rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, and he grinned.Here was someone who didn't care about his past, who was actually interested in him.He didn't care about the age thing.She was old enough that anything that might arise was perfectly legal, except for the fact that she'd be doing it with a fugitive of the law.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Mione?"

"How are you with this?Do you mind?"

"Oh, Mione, not at all!I'm already more than ecstatic to be working alongside you to help Harry.This'll just make it more fun."

"_Sirius!_"

"Yes, madam?"He put on that "I'm-immensely-guilty-and-I-know-it" voice.

"I'm nowhere near ready for anything more than a good friend…a really good friend." She added.He stopped, and grabbed her gently by the shoulders.Looking her in the eye, he said, "Mione, I'll be more than happy to be friends with you.But if you ever want more than that, I'm here for you.No need to ask before hand, I'm not shockable."

"Really?You're not?"

"Nope."

"Good," she said, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips.His eyes widened in surprise, but after a moment, he shut them and instinctively tried to deepen it.She broke off just then, but had a small smile playing across her mouth.

"Thank you, Sirius," she said, and ran off towards the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N~ Oh, those little sluts!Just kidding, I love 'em!Lalalala…I now own Hermione's diary as well…

Please, Please, Please REVIEW!!I live for reviews, they keep me going.Flame if you must, but only if it's necessary.Thank ye much!

*skips off, singing "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Hog (warts)!"*


	3. Good Morning

Hermione ran straight to the common room after her "encounter" with Sirius

Author's Note:Ok, here is chapter 3 (yay! It's done!).Thank you to all of you that have actually read up to this part (and hopefully farther on).I had a really bad case of writer's block (for me anyway), so I hope this is good enough for you.It has a lot more interactions, you see Harry and Ron again (they talk! Sorry if they seem OOC, I just don't like Harry, so he doesn't cooperate with me.I have to improvise).Also, this one's a bit of a cliffhanger.I hope you don't mind too much.Oh well, on with the story!

**Differences Aside ch. 3******

Hermione ran straight to the common room after her "encounter" with Sirius.She paused once to catch her breath, and smacked herself on the forehead.

"Why, Hermione Granger, why did you just do that?" she asked herself.Unfortunately for her, she didn't know the answer.She continued running to Gryffindor tower, and finally reached it, only to meet Harry and Ron in the hallway, headed away from the tower.

"Hey, Hermione, where've you been?" Harry asked her, cocking his head slightly at her state of disarray.

"Oh, I was just…outside," she said vaguely."Where are you two going?You guys always ignore me now!If I didn't know better, I'd say you guys had girlfriends, but I think I'd notice that much!"

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, and burst out laughing.

"What?What is it?" 

"Hermione, it's nothing.Nothing at all," Harry and Ron chimed together, causing another burst of laughter.Shaking her head, yet grinning from ear to ear, she entered the common room and collapsed on a couch.Harry and Ron stuck their heads in the room to bid adieu, but she had already fallen asleep.

{{The Next Morning}}

Hermione woke from her slumber with an aching back from sleeping on the overstuffed sofa in the common room.For a moment, she wondered why she had slept there.Then the total recap of the past night's…erm…activities came back to her.

"I kissed Sirius…why, Hermione Lynn Granger, did you do that?Are you stupid?"She thought for awhile after asking herself this, and came to the conclusion that, yes, she was stupid.She hopped off the couch and ran up to her dormitory, taking the stairs two at a time.

She opened the door to the sixth-year girls' dorm gingerly, so as not to wake any of her roommates.Tiptoeingover to her bed, she lifted the mattress gently and removed a book from underneath it.

It was a beautiful diary.Purple and turquoise tie-dyed fabric covered it, and there was a moving appliqué of a dragon on the front.She had bought it while obsessing over Draco in her fifth year, so the first half was full of her rambling on and on about his "gorgeous platinum locks and his eyes that reminded her of the fog on the ocean at dawn on spring days."She flipped past these entries, rolling her eyes, and moved to the one she had just written the day before.Reading over it, she decided to add another entry.

September 17, 1996

_Dear Diary,_

_I just re-read yesterday's entry, and I don't think I was clear on many (if any) things.I don't _love_ Sirius Black, but I do really like him.Last night was wonderful.His charm was so strong I babbled and stuttered; I made a complete fool of myself.I kissed him, and he seemed genuinely interested in continuing it, but I cut it short, betraying my Gryffindor background.Brave, my ass.If I was brave, I would've let him do whatever he wanted to me.He could have taken me to the Shrieking Shack to tell me he was guilty of those murders and I would've been more than happy to continue snogging him.I don't know.Maybe I do love him._

_ _

_I remember back in third year, when Harry, Ron and I were all at the Three Broomsticks and the teachers and Fudge came in, talking about Sirius.When I heard that he had owned a flying motorcycle, I fell.I had never met the man, and he was a supposed serial killer coming after my best friend.I didn't care.I crushed on him hard.Then when I learned that he was innocent, that it was all Pettigrew, it became stronger, but I pushed it aside.I had almost forgotten about it…the next time I saw him, I had a huge crush on Viktor, then followed by that almost-frightening love of Draco Malfoy.But when I wrote to Sirius a few weeks ago and we got together—just him and me—I fell all over again.I have wanted him longer than any other man ever.I'm doomed._

_ _

Love from,

Hermione

She sighed as she looked at her work.Shaking her head, she blew on the pages to dry them and tucked the book back under her mattress.Sighing again, she turned on her heel and made her way down to the great hall for breakfast.

[] In the Shrieking Shack[]

Sirius stirred peacefully in the warm coverings of the four-poster bed that had sat in the bedroom for the last twenty-five years or so.

//Sirius' Dreamland//

"Mione!Mione, where are you?"He yelled at the top of his lungs, but to no avail.He had been looking for her all night, but had only found her school cloak.He clutched it in his fist, and transformed.Sniffing the cloak, he quickly found her trail, and followed it.But then, like all the other times he'd tried that, it ended with no trace of her, as if she had flown off. He transformed back and sat down, wrapping his arms around his legs, bunching them up to his chest.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of cold hands on his shoulders.Startled, he spun around, accidentally knocking the girl he had been looking for to her feet.

"Mione!Where have you been?I was calling and calling…" but she silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Shh, Sirius, they'll hear you!" she said, with a tone of urgency in her voice.

"Who will, Mione," he asked, his voice a hushed tone.

"I don't know, Sirius, the ones who keep taking me…I fade and see their faces, and am instantly sent somewhere new."

"Oh, Mione, can I do anything to help?"

"Just don't let them take me again!"Just then, Sirius noticed that her hazel eyes were becoming lighter, and her fingertips were almost gone.

"Help me, Sirius, it's happening!" She screamed in his face, but he couldn't do anything.And even if he could, he didn'tknow what he would do, he had never once experienced anything like this.

"Mione, hold on!What can I do?"She was fading rapidly.

"I don't know!"In an act of desperation, she thrust her hand toward him, and he grabbed it, entwining their fingers together.In seconds, her color was back, and she collapsed on the cold ground.Sirius knelt beside her, face wrinkled in concern.

But before he could learn anything, the scene faded and faltered.

//End Sirius' Dreamland//

Sirius sat straight up in the bed and got dressed.Walking to the trap door entrance, he pulled it open easily and slipped through.He transformed and ran the length of the passageway to the base of the Whomping Willow, running out onto the grounds.

With the wind billowing through his shaggy black fur, Padfoot was a sight to be seen.A determined look was plastered on his face, and he raced around the side of the lake to a secret entrance to the school he had found in his third year.

Pushing open the entrance and sliding it over, Padfoot crept through the tiny passageway.It took ages to finally make it to the end of the tunnel, but finally he did it.Pushing aside the full-length mirror, he left the tunnel and shook out in a rarely used girls' bathroom.Ducking out into the hallway, he raced through the halls frantically, looking for Hermione.He slowed to a lope whenever he passed students, occasionally stopping to be petted, or to eat some of their leftover breakfast.

Finally, when he was almost to the great hall, he spotted her.He needed to grab her attention; he was lucky that she was walking down to breakfast alone.He barked at her and sat down on his haunches.She quickly turned around, blushing furiously, and continued walking to the great hall.Chasing after her, Padfoot finally was able to corner her.Grinning and winking at her, he set off at a run down the stairs to the dungeons.She followed him, all the while asking herself why she was.

Padfoot led her to an unused classroom not far from the one where Hermione had Potions with Snape.Once inside, he transformed back, and locked the door.

Turning back to her, he noticed she was acting somewhat submissive.

"Hermione, we need to talk," he stated bluntly, striving for eye contact but she was looking firmly at the ground.

"Mione…" he tried again.This time she looked up.

"What, Sirius?"

"Like I said, we need to talk."

"About what?" 

"Mione, you know damn well what about.I told you last night, I'm fine with anything that might happen with us.You're not the only one having dreams about us."

"REALLY?I mean, you had one too?" She was genuinely shocked by this news.

"Yes.I believe mine meant that I have to get a hold on you now, or it will be too late for anything."

"You can't be serious!"

He laughed, "Of course I'm Sirius!"This spurred her to smack him on the arm.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Mione?"

"Um…I don't know how to phrase this really…"

"What is it, Mione?"

"Why did you try to, um…prolong that kiss last night?" She tried to hide her face as wave upon wave of crimson collected in her cheeks.

"Mione, I told you I'd be more than willing to take it farther than the 'friend' level, if it was fine by you.You're intelligent, a very caring, sweet girl, wonderful to talk to, and damn, girl!You're hot!"

Hermione looked up at him in horror._He couldn't have just said that.The one man I've crushed harder on than any other just said I'm hot?Wow!_While her thoughts were swimming through her head she didn't notice Sirius walk over and sit beside her.His radiant blue eyes penetrated her soul as they looked at her, and she put her hand on his.Grinning, Sirius bent over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you sure you just want a 'really good friend', Miss Granger?" he asked in a low voice.

"No…" she whispered, bending her face towards him, kissing him.Grinning around the kiss, Sirius put his hands on her waist and pulled her into his lap, where she immediately made herself comfortable.He was a wonderful kisser, just as she had always imagined him to be.His soft lips (much softer than she'd imagine) brushed and pressed against hers, occasionally pulling her bottom lip inside his mouth for a taste.He didn't push anything, but she did.He felt her tracing the outline of his upper lip with her tongue, and opened to allow her entry._Oh!Hermione, what are you doing? _She heard her conscience ask._Having a snogging session with the man of my dreams, what does it look like?_ She answered, deciding to ignore the voice in her head and focus on Sirius.

"Mmm…" she said into the kiss, and Sirius broke it off.

"Well, Mione, it seems like last night wasn't a mistake after all!"

"Oh, Sirius!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

"You know, this was my first _real_ kiss."

"Meaning first experience with someone else's tongue?"

She blushed again, and said, "You make it sound so dirty."Not believing what she just said, she clapped her hands to her mouth, her eyes wide with surprise.

He just laughed.

"Now, Miss Granger, I do believe you have class this morning.As it is," he checked his watch, "you have exactly fifteen minutes to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts.We wouldn't want Moony to get suspicious of anything, would we?"

She slapped him again.

"Oh, but you are right, I suppose…" she trailed off, pulling him into another kiss.

"Mmm, Mione, you are wonderful, you know that?"

"Sure, Sirius, whatever you say.But you were right, I have to go now.Walk me to the class?"He nodded and transformed, brushing his wet, black nose up against the palm of her hand, causing her to shiver.Together they left the room and walked up towards Professor Lupin's classroom.

As they turned the corner into the DATDA corridor, the pair of them saw Harry and Ron up ahead.

"Harry!Ron!" Mione shouted to them.Turning around, they saw Hermione and Padfoot walking together toward the classroom.Harry and Ron ran up and greeted them, Harry adding, "Are you going to see Remus?"Padfoot nodded, and they all patted him on the shoulders.

"Snuffles and I ran into each other in the Entrance hall as I was leaving breakfast.We had a nice talk, and decided to walk to class together."

"Um, Hermione?" Ron brought up.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Hermione, it's Saturday, we don't have class."

Mione looked down at Padfoot with a look that could kill._How dare he!He tricked me!We were having plenty of fun snogging and he has to go and tell me I'm late for a class I don't even have!That bastard!_

Seeing the look on Mione's face, Padfoot broke into a run for Moony's office with his tail low.

"What was that all about?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Oh, it was nothing.While we were talking this morning he tricked me, convinced me somehow that it was Monday and I was late for class.That dickhead."

"Hermione!How can you say that about Sirius?You barely know him!" Harry was very upset.

"Can it, Harry.I may as well become friends with him; you guys never talk to me anymore.What's up with that?Oh, and how did your first self-defense class go?"

"It was a lot of fun, Hermione!Harry and I were in the same group, and we learned this really cool curse, and the counter curse too!"With that, Ron took out his wand and aimed it at Harry.

_"Haentias!"_ he cried, and instantly, Harry was knocked to the ground and couldn't move, as if the gravity had just been quadrupled.

"Wow, Ron, what's the counter curse?" Hermione wondered.

"Well, it only works for the person who set the curse.No one else can break it, that's one thing that makes it so cool!"He once again pointed his wand at Harry, who was struggling to even breathe.

_"Bractoin Soentae!" _Ron said, and Harry took a deep breath, his face gaining more color.Ron grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet, grinning at his success.

"Great job, Ron!You're really getting good at charms and curses, you know that?Who is this class taught by?"

"Well, there was a guy and a girl," Harry began."The girl's name was Natalie Hutch.She was ok looking, tall with dark brown hair, almost black, but it had a bright pink stripe near the back.She was really pale and dressed like a slut, but that's ok.She looked maybe twenty, twenty-five."

"Yeah, and that guy, Michael Blake, I think his name is, he's cool.He can be a little Snape-ish, but only if someone really pisses him off," added Ron."He's a short black guy with dreadlocks and black eyes.They're both real characters.He seems like he's probably about Sirius' age, maybe a little bit younger."

Hermione smiled.She was getting dirt on these people without even Harry and Ron realizing it!Boy, would Sirius be glad to hear that!She was just about to leave her comrades to tell him when she heard a deep, resounding bark and a low growl coming from Lupin's office.The three sixth-year Gryffindors ran toward the noise and flung open the door.There, they found Sirius in human form bent over a bloody Remus Lupin.The window had been broken open.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N~ Ok, please review!I don't even have the next part written, so suggestions would be great.What would you like to see here?Please, let me know!I really need to know this schtuff!I haven't even decided on who the "big bad wolf" hurter is yet, so any input is very, very welcome.

Thanks again to Zarya (strange charm), Melissa Ivory, Siria Snape, and everyone else who helped me with this one.You guys are great!


	4. Pathetic Little ....

"Oh

Author's Note:Sorry this took long (not half as long as some authors take, but still way too long I think), so here it is.Chapter four.It kinda ends abruptly, but no worries, not a cliffie this time.

Many many thanks to those people that listened to me bitch and moan about how much this was bugging me when they really didn't have to put up with any of it.They would be:Zarya (*strange_charm*~Go check out Amare Draconis, it's wunderbar), Tessie, anyone and everyone at both the Beneath the Hate and Amare Draconis message groups, and those I work with, most of whom have never picked up an HP book, much less have any idea whom I'm talking of when I complain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh. My. God," Mione stammered out as she looked at the body of her favorite professor.

"Someone, quick!Get Madame Pomfrey!" Sirius cried, frantically trying to stop the bleeding erupting from his best friend's forearm.Ron dashed out of the room, Harry close behind him.

"Oh, my god.Sirius, what happened?" Hermione questioned.

"I…I don't know!I went in his study to grab something for him when I heard a crash.It wasn't very loud, and his door was shut, so you three wouldn't have heard it."

He ripped off a length of fabric from the base of his robe and tied it firmly around the gash on Lupin's wrist.Hermione took his lead and started tearing her robe as well, bandaging up the professor's legs.It seemed like ages before they once again heard footsteps in the hallway.Fearing exposure, Sirius turned into Padfoot and sat, nuzzling Remus' cheek with his nose.The professor didn't move.

"Oh my!" Madame Pomfrey cried when she saw Remus.She quickly conjured up a stretcher and loaded him onto it.

"Miss Granger, go now and tell the Headmaster of this.The password to his office is 'Fizzing Whizbees'."She then broke into a run with the professor at her side on the stretcher, headed for the hospital wing.Hermione ran as well, rushing for the headmaster's office, with Padfoot close behind her, Ron and Harry following him.

They reached the gargoyle in record time, and Mione told it the password.It came alive and waved, leaping aside, allowing them entry.Padfoot led the way while the trio of sixteen-year-olds hung back a few feet behind him.They went up the rotating staircase, and were surprised to find Dumbledore waiting for them, obviously with his undies in a bundle.

"What happened?I heard the noise!" He asked frantically.

"Sir…" began Harry, but Sirius regained form and cut him off.

"Death eaters."Dumbledore's face fell.

"You can't be serious.Which one?Was he recognizable?"

"I didn't see anything at all.Nothing of the person that did this."Sirius looked positively miserable, with good reason.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged frightened glances, and Mione stepped forward.

"Professor, if you don't mind, I think right now it would be best to go see Professor Lupin and care for him.He saw everything."

"Good idea, Hermione," Dumbledore answered."Let's go down to the Hospital wing, here, this is a secret passage that I doubt even you found, Sirius."He bent down and stroked one of the cats embroidered in his carpet.It got up, purring, and led him over to the bookshelf.It then rubbed against it, opening a passageway, which the group descended into.In no time they were in Madame Pomfrey's office.

Sirius, not really caring either way if Madam Pomfrey saw him, ran to Lupin's side.

"Aaah!Sirius Black!" she screamed, but quickly resumed the role of caretaker, bustling over to the opposite side of the bed from Sirius.Leaning over the professor, Madam Pomfrey quickly healed most of his wounds and gave him an immune booster to take care of any possible infections.

Sidling over to the bed, Hermione gasped when she saw Professor Lupin.Though most of his wounds were healed, he was still bloody and bruised.A few deep cuts still remained, and the healer put a purple gel on them which steamed at contact, healing them in a matter of seconds.

She sat down next to Sirius, her eyes brimming with tears.He wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder, needing the contact as much as she did.After what seemed like an eternity, Lupin opened his eyes, which were at different stages of dilation, and looked around for his friend.

"Sirius…" he whispered, and Sirius bent forward to listen.

"Moony…who did this?" he replied, completely bewildered.Lupin just looked at him, so Sirius tried prompting him.

"Was it a student?" he asked, hoping for everything that he was wrong.

"No…Death eater…" Lupin stammered.

"A Death eater?" Sirius was lost, and looked around for help.

"Was it Malfoy?" Harry asked, but Lupin shook his head no.

"Worm…tail," Lupin struggled to say, trying to keep awake long enough to say what he wanted to.Upon hearing this, Sirius stood up, furious, and strode over to the door.Despite the horrific events that had happened, Hermione caught herself staring at him, marveling at his beauty.

"Sirius, wait!" she cried, and he spun around.

"What is it, Mione?" he snapped.

"Sirius, what's the chance you can find him?In this state, you'll be caught by the ministry in two seconds flat, when you know that he's probably long gone anyway._We'll catch him later._"

Sirius sighed, realizing the truth, and walked back beside her.She smiled at him and continued.

"Anyway, Sirius, your friend needs you here.Once he's better, has had a chance to rest, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to help you.Now sit down!"Harry and Ron exchanged glances that clearly said, "What was up with that?" but both brushed it aside.No one noticed that Professor Lupin was still awake, watching them through drooping eyelids.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore quit lurking and stood at the foot of the bed."Now, if what Remus says is correct, a supposedly-dead death eater has just managed to break into the school and beat up our defense teacher.That is not good.Sirius, if possible, I'd like you to stay here and watch out for him or others that might have the same motives.We can't have that happening again.Now Harry, I heard you have a map that shows where people are.Does Sirius know how to use it?"

"Um, yes, sir, he does.He actually helped make it," Harry replied, taking the map out of his pocket."I keep it with me, just in case I need to avoid someone.Here you go, Sirius."

Sirius took the map and activated it, showing it to the headmaster, who was quite impressed.

"All right, then, Sirius.You take this, and when you're not patrolling, keep an eye on it, always look out for him or other suspicious happenings.Even when you're in dog form, carry it with you, check it periodically.Well, now that I know my professor is safe, I must be going.Have a good day, everyone!"Dumbledore swooshed out of the hospital wing, his blue-gray robes flying behind him.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius all sat near Lupin in a vigil, waiting for him to awaken from his enchanted slumber.Hours passed with no improvement, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione went down to lunch. 

"Want me to bring you something?" she asked Sirius as the boys left without her.

"Yes, please, love, if there's chicken that would be wonderful.I'd join you, but Moony desperately needs to get cleaned up," he replied, grasping her hand.She smiled at him and turned, peeking once over her shoulder, waving good-bye.

_"Wow!" _she thought._"He called me 'love'!He must really like me!I can't believe it!"_

She grinned to herself and went down to the great hall to get food.

Meanwhile, back up in the hospital wing, Sirius had conjured some warm towels and started sponging the blood off of his battered friend's arms and torso.Looking up, he noticed Remus watching him, and grinned up.

"So, Moony, you're awake, are you?" 

"Yes, Padfoot, it was a nice nap.Great waking up to a sponge bath, but it would've been much better had it been Gretchen MacLaren from our class doing it."Sirius grinned, remembering his old fling (one of many).

"The pathetic little rat did this to you?How?"

"I had my back turned and he was under an invisibility spell…I think it was the "Unsichtbar" one, you know, the one that only lasts until you say another incantation.Anyway, he used the Cruciatus curse on me, the crash you probably heard was him destroying my window so he could fly out."

Sirius looked positively livid, but Remus just sat back, glad it was over.He propped himself up on one arm and looked at Sirius.

"So, Padfoot, what's up with you and my student?" he inquired with a grin.

"What?I don't know what you're talking about, Moony," Sirius replied, trying to cover his tracks.

"Sirius, I've known you since you were what?Ten years old?Almost thirty years?Well, make it fifteen, if you take away the Azkaban years.But getting to the point, you _never_ let anyone tell you what to do!"

"I've changed."

"Sirius, you've only listened to a few people ever that I know of.Myself, James, Lily, Dumbledore, and a few random girls you saw for more than a week in school.No one else."

"So she's cute.Nothing…serious has happened."

"How far have you gone, Sirius?"Remus tried his hardest to put on a stern voice, but he kept laughing.

"Well…she kissed me last night…and this morning we had a lot of fun in a spare classroom."

"What kind of fun?"

"She sat in my lap and played with my tongue…" Sirius squirmed uncomfortably, knowing he shouldn't be telling anyone of this, but desperately wanting to scream it from rooftops.

"SIRIUS!Why do you keep saying that it's all her?'She kissed me…she sat in my lap…'I know you, you must've done something!"

"Nope.Just hunted her down."

Just then, Hermione returned with a tray full of food.

"Here you go, Sirius, plenty of chicken, but I also grabbed you some potatoes and a roll."

"Ooh, thanks, Mione, that looks delicious.Ha ha, Moony, you can only eat clear liquids!"

Hermione sat next to Sirius, prompting stifled laughter from Lupin.

"Professor?Are you okay?" she asked, wondering if he had drank a little too much of that potion.Sirius, on the other hand, looked as if he were about to die of embarrassment.

"Mione, can I talk to you?" he asked, pulling her aside, making his friend laugh more.Hermione rolled her eyes and went with him, melting at the eye contact.

"Mione, you don't have to worry about anything.He knows."  
"Knows?"

"Yes, knows.About you, me, us."Her eyes grew round with surprise and she punched him none-too-lightly on the arm.

"Why'd you tell him?" she demanded.

"He guessed!He saw me listen to you when you told me to calm down!"She looked at him, confused.

"I only listen to few people…you'll hear it all in good time."He proceeded to tell her the whole conversation that took place between him and the professor.Hermione periodically looked over at Lupin who (to no one's knowledge but his own) was listening in using his canine hearing.He'd grin back and continue eating Sirius' chicken, completely ignoring Madam Pomfrey's prepared lunch of broth and jell-o.

When Sirius finally finished the lengthy story, they returned to the professor's side.

"So, how is everything?" he inquired innocently enough, though he had a smile playing about his mouth.

"Remus, I told her you know, isn't that enough?" Sirius, though he enjoyed telling Remus about them, didn't like the embarrassment that sprung from the fact that he was seeing someone twenty years his junior.Lupin sensed this, so he turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, I remember back in your third year when you wanted to kill him.What changed?Besides the fact that you found out he's on our side," he asked her as if she would be writing an essay.

"Nothing really.Back then he was Harry's godfather and savior, so I put up with him.Now, he's the same, but a huge flirt and great kisser to boot."Hermione was almost surprised at her bravery, but Sirius brought something out in her.Both guys laughed, and she just smiled, wringing her hands nervously.

"So, Padfoot, nothing's changed then, I see," Lupin joked.

"Well, Sirius, professor, I have to get going.Due to meeting _someone_ last night, I now have homework to do.See you later!"Hermione rose and hugged her professor and Sirius in turn, and left the room again, still wringing her hands.

"Sirius?" Remus asked when Hermione was well out of hearing distance.

"Yeah, Remus?"

"Don't you think you should follow her?She was terribly anxious.I would, but I think Madam Pomfrey coated my ass in something sticky…I can't move."

Sirius laughed."Hmm, Moony, sounds familiar…Yeah, I'll talk to you later, okay?"Remus just grinned and waved him away.

Further down the hall, Hermione had collapsed into a heap, crying.

"Why did he tell Lupin?Why?I thought this was perfect, and he has to go telling him…"

Sirius crept up beside her, and sat, incomprehensible feelings welling up out of the deepest corners of his soul.He cared for this girl, more than any girl before her.All the others, when crying, he'd wave it off, thinking, "She'll get over it."Same with the guys he had been with.All but one.Remus held his heart for years, but now he was thinking of snatching it back and handing it to Hermione.He transformed, not wanting anyone to see him as himself, and put his head on her shoulder.

Upon seeing him, however, Hermione was outraged.She stood up and ran off, only to have him jump up and race beside her.She was no match for his four legs, so gave up shortly and huffed off into an unused classroom.Padfoot was right on her heels, panting slightly.He pushed the door shut and transformed again.

"What do you want, Black?" she spat at him.

"Mione, what's wrong?" He tried to put on a soothing voice, but it came out sounding sarcastic.

"Sirius, you're what's wrong!You blab about us to one of my teachers, yes my TEACHER, and expect to go off scot-free, just because he's your friend.Well, I have to face him on Monday, and I don't know if I can do that."She fell into a pile again, sobbing, and Sirius ran to her side.

"Hermione, do you think I would have followed you if I didn't care about you?No, I wouldn't have.And it was very, very hard talking to Remus about it…I wouldn't have, not in a million years, had he not insisted upon it.You have no idea...how close we are…were." He choked out his words, causing Hermione to look up at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, Sirius?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this…"

"Go on, Sirius, it's all right.I won't judge you."

"Remus was my first, and only love.We were together for years…I was the wild one in school…I'd sleep with anyone, male, female, it didn't matter.He showed me that there was more to a relationship than sex.I was sent to Azkaban while we were together…you're the first person I've even been with since him."

Needless to say, Hermione was in shock."But then…why me?"

"Hermione, most of my girlfriends and boyfriends were preppy, self-centered assholes that wanted me because I was hot, or because they wanted to get laid.They got that, but Remus was the first one to love me for being Sirius Black, not for being the sexy Quidditch player that was good in bed." He paused, continuing, "You're the second."

"So you chose me.I don't know if I love you though.I really like you, and I could love you someday, but I don't now.Not yet."

"Mione, there's no need, none at all, to rush things.I'd love to be more than a fling, and I hope that it becomes more than that, but really, all we've got now is a glorified crush."He scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly."I think we can be more.I want to be more.We both need this alliance, the trust we'd gain."

Hermione looked into the steely-blue of his eyes and nodded."Me too, Sirius, but not yet.I need someone to hold me when I'm scared, someone that will kiss my tears away."

"Let me be that someone," Sirius said gently, bringing one hand up off her back to stroke her hair.

"I was planning on it, Sirius," she replied, kissing him on the chin.The hand that was stroking her hair came to rest on her cheek, and Hermione bent her head up to his, gently touching their lips together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, okay.I know that was an odd place to end, but everything I wrote following that was absolutely _stupid_…stuff about Sirius swinging every which way, gender not mattering to him…don't even ask.

Once again, I thank everyone who's read up to this point (and hopefully farther, since I'm planning on eventually having at least 16 chapters).

And review, review, review!Flames are fine by me, they make me laugh when this story is bugging me.


	5. Class time

Differences Aside~5~

Author's note:I own nothing.Sue me.You'll get eighty-seven cents in pennies.

Sorry this was so late, everyone…I'm a bit lazy at times.Oh, and don't forget the writer's block the size of a glacier.And thank you very, very, very much to the wonderful Tessie (her stories are [here][1]) for a wonderful beta-read.Mercy buckets, Tessie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday morning, Hermione woke up with a terrible migraine.Her head was pounding, ready to implode, and her vision was blurred.She rose, groaning, and slowly made her way down to the common room, where she found Harry and Ron sitting together on the couch, deep in conversation.She made her way over to them and collapsed next to Ron, who turned and glared, his expression softening greatly upon recognition.

"Good morning, Hermione, how are you?" he asked cheerfully, not noticing her grimacing.

"I feel like shit, and you?"

"Absolutely wonderful."It suddenly dawned on Harry that Hermione hadn't responded with her normal, "Fine, off to the Library" response, and looked over at her, concerned.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

"Just peachy, Harry, if you don't include the frigging jackhammer attached to my forehead," she snapped, rolling onto her side.Harry and Ron exchanged a look and rose.

"C'mon, Hermione, let's go to the Hospital wing, get you some meds.We can visit Professor Lupin while we're there," Harry said with moderate enthusiasm.Each gripping one arm, he and Ron were able to get Hermione to her feet.She followed them to the infirmary, dragging her feet while her two friends practically skipped along ahead of her.

Once there, Madame Pomfrey set Hermione up in a bed and gave her a dark brown draught.

"Now, Miss Granger, drink it all.It'll take that headache away in no time."

Hermione tried to smile at the nurse, but all that came out was a half-smirk.One bed over, Harry and Ron were conversing with Professor Lupin.

She sipped at the potion, which tasted roughly of rotten potatoes.Over the goblet she watched as Harry and Ron left the hospital wing, their heads close together, smiling.Deciding it would be best to just get the job done, she tipped her head back and tossed the draught down her throat.It burned at first but turned icy in moments.

Shivering, she pulled her blanket tight up to her chest.Looking around, she noticed a few other occupants of the infirmary.Professor Lupin was eyeing her oddly.

"Good morning, Hermione.Let me guess…Headache Elixir?" He grinned at her in that oh-so-marauder-ish way and she laughed.

"Yeah.So, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm much better.I wanted to leave yesterday, but Poppy wouldn't allow it.Oh well, I'm released today."

"So what are we doing in class?"

"I'm thinking of devoting a class just to famous Dark wizards.I might even talk about Sirius, being as the vast majority of the community is convinced he's evil."

Hermione smiled at her teacher just as Madame Pomfrey bustled over.

"All right.Miss Granger, you may leave as soon as those shivers have subsided.Remus, you're free to go whenever you please."

Hopping out of his bed, Lupin said, "You coming, Hermione?"She got up and joined him, walking with him to his office.

"So, Professor, have you seen Sirius since Saturday?" Hermione asked, since he had disappeared shortly after their conversation.

"He came with the Headmaster yesterday to visit," he replied, adding, "and I hear he's been living in my office."

It wasn't a long walk to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, so the pair was there shortly.Lupin opened the door with his wand and ushered Hermione inside, following close behind.Sure enough, curled on the sofa was a large shaggy black dog.He looked up slowly, with half-lidded eyes that drifted first from Lupin to Hermione.Upon seeing them, he rose stiffly and transformed, leaving him sitting on the couch, naked but for his green silk boxers.

Hermione stifled a giggle, and Lupin turned red.Sirius looked down at himself and started laughing, pulling Hermione to him.

"Good morning, love.Good morning to you, too, Remus," he said, kissing Hermione on the cheek.Remus sat down at his desk, shaking his head.

"Get dressed, Sirius, I thought we could go for a walk before classes start, we've got an hour."He grinned at her, a replica of the one Lupin had delivered just minutes before.He jumped up and searched for his robes.After ten minutes, he still hadn't been successful, and Hermione finally retrieved them from between the couch cushions.Sirius' eyes twinkled at her as he pulled them on, watching her analyzing everything she could see, obviously admiring his smooth stomach and muscular chest.

She crossed over to him and Sirius paused, his robes draped over one shoulder.She put her hands on his chest, leaning her head up against him.He wrapped his arms around her and started gently massaging her back.Bending his head down, Sirius kissed Hermione gently on the forehead, which she returned full-swing.One hand went up and around his neck, pulling him down to her, where she claimed his lips.Her tongue darted into his mouth, sliding up, tickling his hard palate, returning to twist with his own.His hands roamed down her back until he was firmly clutching her rear, and he slowly began to lead her back to the couch.

"Oh please, you two, get a room!" Lupin finally cried from the other side of the room.Sirius and Hermione separated, he with a defiant look plastered on his face, she flushing crimson.Sirius finished pulling his robes on and transformed once more, nudging Hermione with his snout.Still red, Hermione stumbled out of the room following him.

Once outside, they headed for the forest, where Sirius led her to a valley with a small concrete bench in the center.Wildflowers blossomed all around them, despite the chill in the air, and it seemed relatively free of wildlife.Sirius transformed back, and sat on the bench. 

Situating herself beside him, Hermione commented on the beauty of this hidden place.Sirius grinned, saying, "James and Lily came here all the time…Remus, Peter and I would always follow them, hoping to witness something to use as blackmail later.He proposed to her here, right before our graduation."

Hermione was speechless.Did Harry know about this spot?How relevant it was to his history?She'd ask Sirius someday, but not now.This was their time.

"Sirius, what made you think of this site?" She finally asked him, after sitting holding him for what seemed like ages.

"I just remembered how young and innocent Lily was when James first showed her this spot.We had stumbled across it on one of our many adventures, and he took her here for their first date.I remember it clearly, I was sitting on that branch right over there, wearing his invisibility cloak.He made such a fool of himself for her."

He laughed, obviously remembering some instances.

"In our sixth year, both of them were prefects.Well, one night they were both on duty, and James dragged her off to the Astronomy tower to have a little fun.Well, while they were up there, Remus and I snuck out and mentioned something to McGonagall.She searched them out and found them, quite caught up in whatever it was that they were doing.So James weaves this story about the two of them investigating some noises they heard, Lily getting knocked out and needing mouth-to-mouth…Surprisingly, McGonagall bought it."

Hermione laughed and grasped Sirius' hand tighter.

"So, love," he started."What to do about this Death Eater thing?"

"Well…I really have no idea.Maybe one of us should go with them to a class, you know, just to make sure that this is the real thing, and not just some huge coincidence."

He grinned at her and she continued.

"Or maybe we both can…you can see if you recognize them, and I'll just be a visitor to the class, try and figure out if they're teaching dark spells or something…"

"Or we can both be invisible, take notes for half the class and make out for the rest," Sirius added with a cheeky smile.She hit him on the arm with a loud *Thwap!* but agreed to be invisible alongside him.

The pair bent their heads together, deep in conversation.A lone squirrel sat behind them, watching curiously, but aside him, the two were alone.

~~*~~*~~

Hermione and Sirius spent much of the next week in similar fashion, meeting either at the marble bench in the woods or in the Shrieking Shack.By Saturday, Hermione was as prepared as she would be.She had whipped together a simple invisibility potion, it didn't last as long as she'd like, but that didn't matter.She'd "borrowed" both Harry and Ron's cauldrons as well, so she had enough so both she and Sirius could be invisible for _days_ if needed.

After dinner on the following Tuesday, Hermione brought out a book and curled up on one of the overstuffed couches in the Gryffindor common room.Anyone passing by her would think nothing of it, but she had one eye trained on the portrait hole.At quarter to eight, she spotted Harry and Ron sneak out.She waited fifteen minutes, and followed them out of the room.From there, she went to Professor Lupin's office and met up with Sirius.They each took a vial of the potion (Hermione had brought ten with her, good for a total ofthree hours per person), and slipped through the castle unnoticed.

Once outdoors, Sirius transformed, Hermione only barely able to see his outline.His nose never left the ground, following Harry and Ron's footsteps the whole way.Apparently, the boys had taken a shortcut.Padfoot led Hermione through a beautiful grotto, with sparkling koi that changed colors as they swam through a spring that was so clear and obviously magical that the water itself was glowing a soft purple and Hermione could count the stones at the bottom, had she wanted to.All around her were massive cliffs of granite and sandstone (left by what, she was unsure).Her breath caught in her throat, causing Sirius to transform back and walk to her side.Both were becoming visible rapidly, starting with their mouths and quickly darkening their hair, arms, legs, and finally the tips of their fingers.

"Oh, Sirius…can't we stay here a little while?" She was crouching down near the spring, stroking what appeared to be a shiny blue and orange frog.

"Love, it is beautiful…but as much as I'd love to stay here with you, your friends need you too.Let's go to them, learn as much as we can, then return here.We can stay as long as you'd like," he said to her, kneeling behind her and grasping her arms gently.She rose with him and stuck her hand in her pocket, retrieving two more vials of potion.Each taking one, they resumed invisibility and were soon on their way.

Before long, they had reached their destination.Settling down at the base of a large, leafy tree, the pair watched the lesson.This week's was about the Unforgivable curses, and upon learning that, Hermione audibly heard Sirius say, "Self-defense lessons, 'eh?Hah!"

"All right, everyone shut up.Today, you're going to learn a few curses.If someone is trying to hurt you, throw one of these at them and they'll be no problem," said a tall girl with long, almost-black hair.

"Ok, the first, and easiest of the three I'm gonna toss at Natalie," said a short man with dark skin."_Imperio_!"

Her eyes went blank, and she did just as her partner, who must have been Blake, commanded her.

The class stood by and watched, oohing and ahhing, even laughing.

"_Finite Incantatum_. Ok, how you do this one is, obviously, say the word, Imperio, and if you're strong enough, you'll feel a connection.Kinda like a warm rope comin' outta your forehead.You try, same partners."

Harry and Ron turned to each other, wands out.

"Harry, no fair if you fight it, let me practice, okay?" Ron was definitely feeling unsure of his abilities.He received a sweet smile and an affirming nod from Harry, and proceeded.His first attempt fizzled, but soon Ron had his best friend turning cartwheels in his underwear.Laughing, he took off the spell and grinned at Harry, who was quickly noticing his near-nakedness and grabbing his clothes.

"You're gonna pay, Weasley," he fake-snarled, and in turn, put the curse on Ron.Even though her two best friends were doing illegal magic in the company of Death Eaters, Hermione still had to stifle a laugh.Ron was running in circles, flapping his arms and crying, "I'm a pretty owlLook at me fly!"

Harry removed the spell and grinned at his friend, and they both turned to their mentors.

"Sirius…" Hermione whispered. "Are they under a spell?Harry normally wouldn't do that without question."

"Hermione, you're definitely right.Hand me your wand, I'll take the spell off of them."

She removed her wand from her pocket and slipped it to him, along with another vial of potion."So you aren't seen," she warned him.

He aimed the wand at the pair of boys and muttered something under his breath.An almost indistinguishable shock wave followed the spell, and both boys blinked a few times in rapid succession, but they kept their sights trained on the teachers.

"Good.Next on the agenda is the Cruciatus curse.Watch as I demonstrate on this common garden gnome."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Harry roared, running at the tall woman that was speaking.

"MICHAEL!I thought you had all of them!" she screamed, swiftly following by putting Harry under the aforementioned curse.He screamed in agony, and Sirius rushed forward, fully visible again.He took the curse off, using Hermione's wand, and with Ron's help, carried him to the side.

Hermione was watching the whole scene unfold around her.As she watched the three men she was closest to struggling on the sidelines, she was aware of all the goings-on at the class site.

"Stupefy massio!" she heard Blake scream, and watched as all of the other students dropped to the ground, one by one falling victim to the stun spell.Simultaneously, Blake and Hutch turned to the group of three, hailing curses down upon them.Sirius gave Harry the bottle of invisibility potion he had and left him with Ron, turning and blocking the curses headed for them.He sent some of his own, but they weren't nearly as powerful.

Calling for Hermione over his shoulder, Sirius grabbed Ron's arm, which was clinging firmly to Harry.Hermione ran up and grasped his other arm, and the four started to run.They were closely followed by the death eaters, who were very imaginative with their curses.Suddenly, the group stumbled.

"Who's hurt?" Sirius demanded.

"Me…" they heard Harry say in a weak voice, "but I can handle it, got my shin.Help me walk, Ron…"

Hermione hurried over to Harry's side, revealing her presence to them for the first time. 

"I'm here, Harry, I've got you," she reassured him.

Needless to say, the group was slowed down immensely by this injury, and Hutch and Blake were soon catching up.Sirius turned periodically, and before long, could actually see the whites of their eyes.

"Quick, Mione…the potion!" he said in a slightly hushed voice.She quickly doled out bottles to everyone.Ron and Sirius disappeared, and the other two, who were just beginning to show again, faded.

They ducked into various hiding spots nearby, and in no time, Hutch and Blake were hovering in close proximity.

"Cover your ground, Michael, we need to find them," Hutch snarled out, and they both started firing curses and charms in rapid succession in hopes of finding them.Luck hit the Death Eaters, a cry rang out.

"Ron!" Harry screamed, revealing his position as well, and that of Hermione, since they had hid together.Blake bent over them, and laughed slowly.

"Well…look what the spider's caught in her web._Imperio_!"

Instantly, Harry's eyes glazed over and he began to strangle Hermione.Sirius, hearing this and seeing Blake, rushed over as a dog and attacked the dark-skinned man, breaking his chain of concentration, and thus the curse as well.

"RUN!" Sirius screamed, and they didn't need to be told twice.Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and bolted toward the school, listening for a pattering of paws behind her.

After what seemed like ages, the group came to the edge of the Forbidden forest.By then, all four were visible again, and Sirius being the only one not hurt seriously, went for help.He returned in no time with Dumbledore and Lupin, who brought the students to the hospital wing.

Once there, Hermione curled up on her bed.She had only endured the strangling for a few seconds before Sirius intervened, and it had healed in nearly the same time.A few cuts and bruises were treated as well, and she was just sitting and listening, hoping to hear about her friends. 

"Remus, could you come here?You know your remedies, help me out with these two.You take young Weasley, and I've got Potter," she overheard Madame Pomfrey saying.

Pointless to say, Hermione was worried about her friends.She was surprised upon seeing Harry's injury that he could even stand, much less run.His leg was mangled from the knee down, chunks of muscle missing completely and bits of white bone showing from all angles.Ron was nearly as bad.He had been struck in the chest, and now had a very deep cut, along with some broken ribs and some light internal bleeding.It would be awhile before those two healed.

Author's Note: Thank you everybody who reviewed…I really should get into the habit of writing down your names, and thanking you personally.I'll do that next chapter, how's that?But don't forget…

READ & REVIEW!!!!

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=23456



	6. Sorry, Just An Author's Note

Holy crap, it's been four and a half years since I updated this thing...Okay, so news on this story! I got a PM today from someone who was interested in adopting this story, let's see how that turns out. I re-read it for the first time in years today, and if she doesn't, I might get off my butt and write a few chapters. Not very likely, but it could happen.

Anyway, I'll do what I can to keep you updated on how things are going.


End file.
